Boundless, starry sky
by OzoraWings
Summary: Tsunayoshi had been biting his tongue and refusing to stand up for what he believes since he lost his father, but with an unwelcome guest knocking down his door and a forced invitation to help The Outlaws, what will this born and bred elite do?; follow his heart and work towards whats right?, or continue being what he is; blind and ignorant?. AR27
1. Thief, kidnapped and manhandled

Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to their respected owner.

* * *

Boundless, starry sky.

Chapter.01

This world, this world was like a dull sword, trying fruitlessly to cut through the air. Without a master. This world was being ignored by the ones who walked on it. This world is nothing like your world, were countries are marked out through the breaking of earth and the separation it has with water, this world has no such thing, it is merely one massive block of land; it was marked out in sectors, the sector you belonged to dictated your worth.

Elite or outsider.

Elites were raised since birth, to be the best of the best; intelligent in their respected fields, from medical knowledge to electronics. Outsiders were either former elites that had been thrown out of their world, or never belonged there to start with, and had never existed; they were expected to hide - to run or they would be executed by the government.

No one questioned this system, because you were programmed not to look; people with views of their own didn't last long, and would often disappear; people who noticed, wouldn't ask about it, because relationships were simply those of acquaintances, skin-deep and feeble.

Tsunayoshi Sawada was born into the suburbs, an elite through-and-through, but unlike his fellow neighbours; he wasn't blind, he could see the injustice, the intolerance their government have, he could see the demons that were feeding on the people who surrounded him. His father had too; the man was foolhardy, and though Tsuna would never admit to it, so brave - he had stood up to politics, and the lack of freedom of speech; he had voiced his opinion's colourfully, and just like the other's before him, he was silenced.

He disappeared; barely anyone questioned it, though the impact to the Sawada family was great; Nana, his once cheerful mother, would hide behind a thick and pained mask, but her desperation was only too clear when she would cover her son's mouth if she thought he were about to say something that would be distasteful to the people that should listen in, when they were having conversations.

He never would, of course. Tsuna, unlike his father, had accepted his place in the world, and the way it works; he had his mother to think about, and he knew that she couldn't handle losing both Iemitsu, and him, it would be too much for her, just too much.

He kept his mouth shut, and bit his tongue, that is, until today. It had been rather normal to start with; woke up, had breakfast with his mother, took his ID bracelet for some maintenance, went to school and returned to an empty house; that was odd, he would remember thinking later on - Nana made sure to always be ready for him after his classes, always.

But Tsuna had shrugged it off; no crime happens here, barely any at all; she probably just went shopping, dumped into one of her friends and got talking. So he settled himself and his twisting stomach, and took his shoes off neatly by the door, and set his bag on the bottom-step of the staircase, to get to later as he continued on into the kitchen to fix himself a drink. Putting the kettle on for his mother when she got home, though those ideas were quickly interrupted by the front door, that he knew he had locked, slammed open.

Heat washed over his body as he felt a feeling of dread; something was wrong, something was very wrong. Running out of the kitchen, he tripped slightly as he forced himself and his fast pace to stop, when his sharp eyes caught hold of a figure manhandling his mother.

His loud entrance caught their attention, as a gun was pointed into his direction "Don't move." a deep voice spoke as the tall figure closed the door with a kick of his foot, a helmet over his face, and a crisp suit covering the rest of him. Tsuna felt terror; this was the man that had been causing trouble for the government, this was man that was causing an uprising for people with ideas.

This was Outlaw.

His chocolate orbs widened as he raised his arms in the air, palms facing the stranger to show his obedience, and started to slowly walk forward when the criminal gestured for from to do so. Once he had gotten but three feet away, his mother, completely chagrin and red, was pushed into his arms; and just like all the reports said about this guy, and the way he handled elites; she was wearing nothing but her underwear.

The woman had recoiled into herself, one arm trying to cover her chest, while the over was trying to protect her bum

Tsuna saw red as he gently pushed the woman behind him; taking a few steps back so that she was up against the wall, with him in front; while he was doing his best imitation of a shield, that he could as he glared at the man who still had a gun cocked to them. His shoulders squared when the criminal put a finger into his ear and muttered "pulse." before a resounding clink sounded, and a buzzing followed afterwards.

The brunet was puzzled 'An electrical pulsation?' he thought, though his concentration turned to his wrist; his identification bracelet had started to beep, before the LED light, that indicated it was working, died, which panicked Tsuna even more so; the bracelets were given to a person the day they were born - they could do anything from being a television to a phone, with it's holographic scene, that could pop up when needed. But it also tracked a person's position, and a lot of outsiders thought that it was a device used to listen in on your privet conversations.

"Name." outlaw demanded, afterwards, his arm dropping to his side, while he squeezed his gun.

"Tsunayoshi" he spat. His mother's fingers ,that had attached themselves to his shoulder, drug into his skin; that was her warning, her way of saying '_Stop it!, don't antagonise him!'. _Which settled him, for the most part "what do you want?"

The brunet couldn't see his face because of the blacked out visor, but he could tell that the man had a smug expression by his posture, and it made his blood boil "A tour of your lovely house. And I'm sure you won't mind letting me borrow some bits and pieces"

A growl hummed in his throat, but he nodded to the man before turning back to his mother who had started to shake with the cold; sighing, Tsuna removed his thick jumper and pulled it over his mother's head, and let it hang there so that Nana could put it on properly, when she had snapped out of it "Mum" he addressed firmly "mum, listen to me, I'll be…upstairs. Stay in the kitchen and make yourself some tea; I've put the kettle on for you, so just relax, alright?" he smiled reassuringly, though the brunette took no comfort in it as she looked up; eyes wide as she stared at her son; going between him and the stranger, and he knew instantly what she was thinking.

"Don't worry" unspoken words being said as he forced himself to laugh "someone needs to take care of you. Now, go on" he said as he tilted his head towards the kitchen, and kept the smile on his face as she hesitantly nodded and reluctantly started to shakily walk from the hallway.

As soon as she was out of sight, his expression became lax as he turned to Outlaw "Such a good boy" he commented, his tone condescending at best. The man lowered the gun slightly, scanning the brunet from head to toe.

"In what sense?" Tsuna asked, as a melancholy smile spread across his face. He knew his father would probably be disappointed in him, for God knew he was. Turning somewhat, in the direction of the stairs, though made no action to move in encase that would be deemed wrong or suspicious "I'll show you around then" he said before the criminal had chance to answer, and once he received a nod; he started walking.

It took an hour to get through the three rooms upstairs; the man keeping certain objects and storing them in his backpack; chips, wires - things Tsunayoshi used for his classes, different kinds of books that also belonged to him, when they finally reached his bedroom. Opening the door and entering his room once he had entered his password to unlock that area.

"So, this is the puppy's room?" the man hummed, looking around the tidy space; a well-dressed bed, with a large book resting near the two pillows. A desk on the other side of with piles of work. And a large, full-scale widow in-between. Stepping further in, while still keeping an eye on the brunet.

"What do you need from this room?" Tsuna asked, keeping his face completely expressionless, despite the pet-name he was given over the short time they had known each other "your looking for technology, right?, under my bed I have some of my projects."

Outlaw paused for a couple of seconds, probably looking for any possible traps or deception in the boy "Hm? And why are you telling me that?" he questioned cautiously, looking as Tsuna tapped his identification bracelet, before he understood what the teen was trying to say "it's fine, it'll be defective until it gets maintenance. You can talk freely" he told him in a serious tone, though he was amused to say the least.

"You believe in the things my father used to, so take what you want." the brunet explained curtly, as he was still mad at how the criminal had treated his mother.

There was another pause before the man nodded and went to the bed; knelling on the floor and dragging out a plastic container going on to push the metal button open, and freezing in place "Puppy, what's this?" he asked, looking over the different kinds of books varying from the sky to astronomy, poetry and different kinds of arts. Though waited until he sensed the brunet sitting next to him to continue "this is…unusual, most elites have information downloaded; books like these aren't even being made anymore, it's not illegal, but it can get you into trouble. So why do you keep them?"

Chocolate eyes widened as he looked at his secret box, before quickly closing it and shoving it back under the bed, and continued to pull another similar container out, quite flustered "T-that was the wrong one"

Tsuna could practically see the man's eyebrow raise as the helmet turned to stare at him, not even bothering to open the other container in front of him "…you're a weird one, aren't you" he commented "it's a shame you don't have a mind of your own"

What Tsuna was about to blurt out, he knew he shouldn't, but he found that he just couldn't bite it down; not to this man "Not all of us can be as free as you are!, so don't you dare you look down on me!, I've got my mum to look after!" he snapped, no sooner clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Your…different" Outlaw said, all humour lost for his voice "but are you fully content with how your life is?. If what you say is true, and you don't believe in the way this world works, then why have you lost your voice, why not just speak out?"

"Did you know that stars have to travel millions of miles to be visible from earth?" he sighed, turning so that he could lean on the frame of his bed as he looked at the ceiling "I haven't reached that, and never will. I've got things to take care of, dad's not around anymore, I'm all she's got…"

"I see…" the man muttered, before secretly pushing his hand into his pocket and taking out the object that was kept there, and held it to his side while Tsuna continued to daydream; his eyes holding this faraway look, as Outlaw quickly moved; forcing the object over the boy's mouth as he held him in place while the brunet's orbs went wide and he started to struggle.

Feeling a plastic breathing-mask type of shape over his mouth and nose, pulled Tsunayoshi from his thoughts, his slight flickering down as his breath hitched; when had he stopped paying attention?.

There was a slight hissing and looked further down to see a thumb sized tank; what was he breathing in?. Holding his breath; he tried to push it away, only to realise that the man had straddled him; his hands held high over his head strongly, with one foreign hand, while the other continued to hold the object to his face.

Panicking, his heartbeat jumped to his throat; Tsuna's struggles weakening as his limps grew none and heavy - pins and needles were travelling around his body as his thoughts grew blurry, a funny taste in his mouth when he released the breath he had been holding; no longer able to hold it in.

"Damn…it…" the brunet swore, as he recognised this was some kind of sleeping or nerve gas. When had he become so lax around the criminal?, he had been so idiotic; what the hell had he been thinking?.

Watching behind his helmet as Tsuna went still and his eyes closed "Sorry, Pup. You'll appreciate this one day" he murmured into the brunet's ear as he manoeuvred the floppy body onto his lap before turning to the door "you can come in now" he said as the barrier creaked over; revealing the person that was standing on the other side.

* * *

Outlaw felt himself chuckle as he watched silently, as chocolate eyes slowly open; half-lidded and obviously unfocused as he was still suffering from the drug. Giving into temptation, the man taunted "Up from your nap yet, Pup?" he asked. The van going over a dump a few minutes later; he was sat in the back, with the boy's head on his lap; legs sprawled on the other seat as he had been sleeping off the gas for half-an-hour.

Tsuna groaned lightly; his head pounding, before the teen blinked - confused, but connected the bots minutes later as he was about to spring upwards when a rough, large hand kept him in place and just about to protest when a finger made its way to his lips "You've been asleep for a good thirty minutes; move around to much and the drug will circulate faster and it won't just reach your heart, it'll put you to sleep for at least a day"

"Whose fault do you think that is?" Tsuna snapped, before his eyes widened; just then realising that the criminal was without his helmet; his face on show and was a shocker; a narrow face with slanted, obsidian eyes and black, unruly hair with unusual sideburns.

Turning his face nervously on the man's firm lap, sight staring on the van's floor, as he felt himself snarl "What the hell do you think your doing?" he demanded, as he felt choked; he had just seen the face of someone he was never meant to meet.

"Are you suddenly feeling shy?" the man questioned, smirking at the teen's reaction.

"'Shy'?, shy?, don't mess with me!." Tsuna snapped "why are you showing me your face?, finally giving up?" though he had a strange feeling why this was happening; why he had been forced from his home and on into a car?, why he was laying on a man's lap and why had said man allowed him access to his face.

"Alright. I'm taking you to headquarters" the criminal replied bluntly.

Tsuna realigned his sight, shock marring his face "You what?" he said breathlessly "why would you do that?, I need to go home!, take me home!, you-you - I don't even know what I should call you!. What about my mother?" he shouted, his heart beating painfully as he got more and more worked up.

The man waited for the teen to calm down; looking completely out of breath by the end of it "Look, if you pass out again, it'll be your own fault this time" Outlaw sighed, and was about to say more when the van pulled to a stop "looks like we're here"

Before Tsuna could reply, however, he was pulled against the man's board chest; held in place with one arm, while the other arm went under his knees, and quickly opened the van's sliding door and carefully stood out with the teen in his hold "P-put me down!"

"feisty, but that would be a no-no; we can't have you fainting again, can we" he replied childishly. Looking down to the pouting brunet every now and then as his footsteps echoed in the large, dimly-lit garage.

"R-Reborn, thou must wait!" a voice shouted from behind; following two car door's slamming. Tsuna tried to look over the other's shoulder and failed terribly before the man turned, showing a flushed blond; running up to them "ah!, thou art our newest member?"

Tsuna blinked at the old fashioned tongue the stranger spoke in, but shock his head. Frowning his brows as he tried to remember what he had read in Shakespeare "N-nay!, t-t-thou fiend hath f-forced it u-upon…me?" the blond gave him a sympatric smile in return, while said fiend tried not to laugh.

"I shall trust thy as Reborn has great sense. It shall be wonderful working with thou, I go by Basilicum, but thou could call me Basil if it should get stuck on your tongue" the blond introduced, outstretching his hand, for his counterpart to weakly cup his "…ah, hath thou taken any toxin?"

Tsuna growled before looking back up to the raven-head, who was smirking; Basil read between the lines and he dropped the subject before he patted the teen's shoulder "Hath no fear, it be a sign that he cares" the brunet grumbled, but made no comment as they continued to walk.

"Look, I don't know why you've chosen me, but I want to go home; I swear I won't say a word about what I've heard or seen, just…please?" he begged, his big eyes pleading, and just like that, the man refused to look down and kept going; stopping in front of a large, automatic doors, while Basil went to the keypad and traced his fingers over the numbered buttons.

"Tsunayoshi." the criminal addressed, instantly getting the teen's attention as he kept his face straight ahead "your not always going to have your mother, nor are you always going to be a child. You've got to start being selfish"

"Reborn!" Basil called, as the door opened; light flooding the garage as they continued on, entering a thin corridor that was default of any people "thou will need to inform boss about this, it was a pleasure, Pup" the blond said gently, before bowing and entering a room without another word. Leaving Tsuna flushed; how had the blond known about that.

Said man sighed "Rodger." he muttered, walking in silence as he turned and waved in and out the in coming people; completely ignored the questioning looks sent his way, until he made it to a wooden door; curtly knocking the barrier with the tip of his shoe, before opening it with his elbow "Iemitsu" the blond at the desk looked up, paper forgotten as honey and chocolate eyes clashed, orbs wide as they recognised one another.

"…dad?" Tsuna blinked, that one word escaping his lips before he could catch it, which made Reborn's expression turn to confusion.

"T-Tsuna?…-" though before he could utter another word, said teen had escaped the criminal's arms; ignoring the warnings he had been given earlier, and stumped across the threshold; leaning across the busy desk and slapping the man behind it; using all his strength for it, while he started to feel faint again.

"Where the hell - you-you - your meant to be dead!. Dead!. Do you know - do you realise what you've put mum and me through. Do you?" he demanded as tears welled in his eyes. Iemitsu was stunned as he held his red and sore check.

"R-Reborn!, what is my son doing here?" the blond hissed, looking past the trebling teen and to the criminal, who stood watching them with an expressionless face.

"So, Tsunayoshi, was Tsunayoshi Sawada" Reborn clarified, stepping forward as the brunet started to sway; the boy fell seconds later, onto his chest and was about slid down to the floor when Outlaw picked him up again "well, this is the Pup I sent the message about; and our newest member."

* * *

**A/N -**

So, this is my newest story and you'll never guess how I thought about it; I dreamt it. No I seriously did, it was completely weird and slightly different; to start off with, it had nothing to with _Reborn!,_ it was simply me and my family *laughs* Isn't that odd?.

I hope I did this some justice, though I'm not sure if I like it or not...I guess I can always come back to it.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Boundless, starry sky'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading.

**OW**


	2. Inherited temper, nicknames and swords

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own any of the featured media, the rights go to the respected owners.

* * *

Boundless, starry sky.

Chapter.02.

"_So, Tsuinayoshi was Tsunayoshi Sawada_." Reborn clarified, as he stepped forward when the boy started to sway on his unsteady feet. Moments later, the brunet fell against his chest and was about to slid down to the floor when the man picked him up "_well, this is the Pup I sent the message about_."

"_And our newest member_."

Iemitsu paled three or four colours when Reborn had finished, and seemed in shock as he glanced from the man, to the teen he carried, who he hadn't seen in years and who was now glaring his chocolate eyes at him. Iemitsu had all but forgotten about his throbbing check as his mouth opened "…newest…member…?"

Reborn simply nodded as he knew that if he said too much that he'd probably overload Iemitsu's head, which although would be enjoyable to watch, would do neither of them any good in the long run "My son?.!"

Ah, he was starting to get it - things in his brain were starting to click.

Reborn just nodded again.

Iemitsu pointed to the brunet "_This _is the 'Pup' who had a strong presences?.!"

A nod.

"T-Tsuna's the - the Pup who - who gave off a large reading for flames?.!"

Another nod.

"F-flames?" Tsunayoshi questioned, as he quit glaring to look up at Reborn, who returned his gaze and went to open his mouth to answer what had been asked when he was interrupted once again by Iemitsu - which was starting to irritate Reborn more then he could put into words; the man's stupor had lasted long enough.

"Y-you can't!" Iemitsu yelled as he stood, his chair toppling behind him as he slammed his hands on top of his desk "you can't Reborn!, I refuse to allow this!"

Reborn kept up his calm front as he cocked an eyebrow, and although he looked passive, Tsuna could _feel _that the man was anything but, mainly by the way his grip tightened on the brunet's legs and arm - not mentioning the strong aura that was starting to seep through "You refuse?, I'm afraid this is out of your hands. Not only is recruiting _my_ job, where you have no say" Iemitsu scowled "- but it's also against the rules to allow _anyone_ who is _not_ a member to leave, without either being _enrolled _or having their memories wiped"

Iemitsu's desk was starting to crack and splinter under his hands as he growled "T-then proceed with the treatment!, Tsuna is. Not. Joining." he must not have been in his right mind, was Reborn's only conclusion as his jaw became slack for a moment, his eyes showing his disbelief.

"Iemitsu" Reborn deadpanned "you can't be -"

"I can't believe you." Tsunayoshi's voice interrupted, his tone dark and somewhat unrecognisable from how it was earlier. _Furious_ eyes stared at the man he called 'father'. Reborn had to pull back a bit as a heavy pressure started to admit from the boy's body "how dare you."

"T-Tsuna -" Iemitsu stammered, his honey drew orbs showing his pain, as he reached out with one of his hands to his son over his deck; completely bought out of temper. Though this action was simply sneered at, and if Tsuna could move, there was no doubt in anyone's mind that he would have either punched him again or walked out on them.

"Who the _hell _do you think you are?.!. Your meant to be dead! - dead as a freakin' doornail!, but here you are, not only _breathing _but kicking!." Tsunayoshi yelled as loud and as thunderous as his gentle and smooth voice would permit. The sheer strength left the two men slightly speechless - neither would ever have dreamt that such a commanding and furious sound, could come from such a boy "w-while you were chasing whatever unreachable goal you - you've working towards, we've been left to pick up the pieces!"

"You have no - no clue what you put mum and me through, do you?.!"

Iemitsu frowned, his mouth suddenly very dry as he went to talk "T-Tsuna… I understand that -"

"No. You have no idea" Tsunayoshi mutter darkly, his throat throbbing from his screams "you don't have any idea. And you never will." Tsuna's face twisted and contorted into pain as tears welled in his chocolate eyes.

"I-if only you _were_ dead. Then mum wouldn't have been grieving for _nothing_. Then _I_ wouldn't have been - then I wouldn't have been -" his words stopped as he choked and he found that he could no longer talk over the lump in his throat.

Tsuna fisted Reborn's clothes, all the while, unknown to him, that his body's strength had been returning and the numbness that had been weighing down on his limps, had started to lift. The drug was starting to leave. But Tsunayoshi couldn't notice, as he was starting to feel weak for a whole other different reason.

Grief.

Disbelief.

Pain.

Betrayal.

Though he had stopped mind-sentence, his words had already had an effect, as Iemitsu felt like he had just taken a bullet to the heart, but before he could speak - or decide not to, there came a knock at the door, which was followed by a concerned "Oi!, everything alright in there?, we can hear the shorting over in the next wing, kora!"

"M-master Sawada?, is thou in need of assistance?"

The atmosphere changed immediately; Iemitsu straightened, and Tsuna went about trying to stifle his sobs while his free hand rubbed roughly on his eyes; trying to get rib of the tears that were starting to fall and those that had yet to, while Reborn slowly lowered the unstable boy to the floor, and coaxed the teen into standing on his own.

When Reborn was sure that Tsuna wasn't going to fall, he violently yanked the open to reveal to figures, that had just jolted back with the quick action. Tsunayoshi slowly looked over, and past Reborn's form to Basil, who he vaguely recognised, to another blond who he didn't.

Basil's eyes strayed to Tsuanyoshi, and immediately, he forgot his respect for his senior, and rushed into the room and over to the brunet. With a frown on his brow, he planted a hand onto Tsuna's frail shoulders "T-thou did not inform us that you were ill"

Tsuna shock his head; he wasn't ill - he might be sick to his stomach and drugged, but he _wasn't _ill "I'm fine" Tsunayoshi said coarsely, though he wasn't fooling anyone, as the other tall, blond man frowned at him and then turned to Reborn.

"Reborn, what'da you do this time, kora?" the man asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the other disapprovingly. Reborn ran his hand through his hair and grunted. Why was it always his fault?.

"Colonnello, you're an idiot." Reborn muttered in annoyance, sparing a glance at the wounded brunet who was weakly trying reassure someone he barely knew, even if Basil was doing more harm then good by not letting it go.

Said blond looked about ready to punch him, as his arms unravelled themselves and became fisted to his sides "Wh-"

"Tsuna." Iemitsu's voice broke through all the other noise, and everyone sans a brunet turned to look at him, while Tsunayoshi's eyes became shadowed "I…know that your angry, but this was something that had to be done. I love you and Nana more then anything, and I wanted you to live in a better world, I -"

"You…" Tsuna's voice, unlike his fathers, came out barely a whisper, but the tone of sorrow made everyone's heart skip a beat "you don't understand…you just don't understand" a single, stray tear made it's way down his cheek and while his frantic crying early bought Iemitsu into panic, this new form of contained sadness was far worse.

Reborn's eyes narrowed, while Colonnello became confused.

"Tsuna…"

Tsunayoshi ignored Iemitsu, and instead cleared his throat and turned to Basil, who froze with fear when the blond saw the smile on the brunet's face; a shiver travelled up his spine as he asked "Y-yes?" Basil, could be dim - yes, but he also knew that expression and it meant trouble.

"Basil, isn't it?" Tsunayoshi asked, and the room dropped in temperature with the scary kind of sweetness that his tone was dripping with. The blond swallowed before nodding, and vaguely recognised that he had taken a step back "you know your way around this base, right?"

another nod "- and considering this is a resistance, there must be some kind of training room, right?"

Basil hesitated "Y-yes, but forgive this one for asking, h-however w-why would thou need -"

The smile grew sweeter and Basil's words stopped "Well, you see Basil, I'm finding myself in some difficulty"

Basil raised an eyebrow, the attention their conversation was bringing unknown to him as he repeated "Difficulty?"

"Yes" Tsuna nodded, as he sighed, though his face was in that of mock exasperation, before walking towards Colonello and Reborn, who stepped out of his way and he continued on until he reached the wall, where he placed of his hands and after a moment of silence, raised that same arm and brought It down on the innocent surface with untold strength.

The wall, to say the least, didn't stand a chance from the hit. Tsunayoshi retracted his arm which allowed all to see the huge hole that had been left. Colonello and Iemitsu looked shocked and gaped openly, while Reborn's surprise was much more contained and far more becoming.

"You see, Basil, I've been having a bad day" that was obvious, he had just punched his fist through on of their _reinforced _walls! "I've found out that the father I thought dead is miraculously alive. I've been drugged, manhandled and kidnapped and do you know what?"

Basil shook his head as he swallowed thickly; Tsuna was scaring him "I'm in a very, very bad mood."

"Thou did say that thee wanted to journey to the training room?" Tsunayoshi smiled in relief and appreciation and nodded gratefully. Basil nodded back and they both left the room without another word.

"Well" Reborn was the first to speak; the first to recover "he certainly inherited your temper"

* * *

It had turned into a shouting match as soon as Iemitsu recovered and Reborn didn't step down - Tsuna was _meant _to be here and while he might have had to be a little underhanded to get him here, Reborn has come to understand that Tsuna only stayed and followed along because he was trying to be the man of the house - he had been stuck between what he needed to do and what he wanted to do.

But Iemitsu hadn't been in a listening mood and everything Reborn had to say had been filtered through his head as white noise and ignored. Honestly, Reborn had been half ready to get out his gun but refrained himself.

So now, after an hour of listening to Iemitsu's complaints going around in circles and a headache nearing, he was free and walking down a long stretch of corridor to the training room Basil was most likely to take Tsuna. As soon as he got there, his eyes widened an inch. He had just unlocked the metal door with the security code, that lead into a long room which was filled with safety mats - so no one broke there spine. Punching bags and weights.

Which was all normal, what made Reborn smirk was the sight of half their man sprawled across the floor "Basil" the man called to the blond, who was staring wide eyes at what was going on. Said teen turned and walked straight over once he recognised who had called him.

"A-ah, Reborn" he said nervously, his eyes flickering from him to Tsuna, who was currently talking.

"What happened?"

Basil smiled shyly "W-well…new arrivals draw attention to thee selves. We had just journeyed from master's office when Mochida started trouble. Pup,…his blood was boiling and once Mochida set thee a challenge…Pup accepted"

Reborn nodded in understanding, that made sense "And once Mochida went down his lackeys wanted a piece of him. Makes sense" he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned his attention to the brunet.

"Ha your really strong, you know that?" the raven-head grinned, as he looked down to the new arrival. He allowed his posture to relax, but stayed alert as amber eyes turned to him.

The brunet shook his head, his expression was lax "No. I'm pissed"

The taller teen blinked at the candid reply and he laughed "Your really strange" the brunet raised an eyebrow. The raven-head's grin grew and drew his sword "I'm Yamamoto, but you can call me Takeshi. You look like a lot of fun, wanna' try me on for size?" he asked, pointing the tip of his blade in the brunet's direction.

"If it's about size, then you've already won" ember eyes watched Takeshi for a moment, before he straightened from his sagged position, that he had adopted to try and regain his lost breath "Tsuna. Just call me Tsuna" he offered. Stretching his sore muscles and popping a few joints as he thought about going another round.

Takeshi laughed "Nah. You did well enough with the others you fought"

Rolling his shoulders, Tsuna glanced at the sword Yamamoto was holding before he nodded "Alright." he said, bowing.

Yamamoto raised a brow before a smile spread across his lips and he bowed back "Great!. Let's see what you got, Tsuna!"

* * *

**A/N (31.08.12) - **

God, I suck *Sigh*. I'm not too pleased with this chapter, it's too choppy to say the least, so I may come back to it when I have time, but this is the best I can do for now, so I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added _'Boundless, starry sky'_ to their favorites/ alerts or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for this chapter.

**OW**


End file.
